Dessine-moi une famille
by xBaskerville
Summary: C'était une promesse entre Mary et Tony : personne ne doit savoir que Peter est le fils du milliardaire. Son père payait juste les frais médicaux. Mais Mary et Richard sont morts, May et Ben n'ont pas assez d'argent et Peter ne survivra pas dans un orphelinat. Alors Tony n'a plus qu'un choix : devenir papa et apprivoiser son fils malade.
1. 9 ans

Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous !

Internet n'ayant pas un sapin vert et décoré, je vous déballe ce cadeau-ci, en vous le postant une nouvelle histoire, vraiment plus courte (comptant celui-ci, j'en prévois encore 4 ou 5 tout au plus, qui seront plus ou moins longs !) que _GeneticsED_ !

C'est une idée que j'ai en tête depuis longtemps. Je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire. Puis, à force de lire sur la _superfamily_ , je suis parvenue à organiser mes idées. En voilà le résultat.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Dessine-moi une famille**

Chapitre 1 : 9 ans

Tony est tendu, agacé. Ce genre de réunion, il déteste.

Tout le monde prend les décisions sans vraiment lui demander son avis. Lui, il créé les armes et signe les contrats avec de jolies (et plaisantes) demoiselles aux quatre coins du monde. Le reste, c'est Obadiah qui s'en chargeait. Ce bon vieux Obadiah. Quelques fois, Tony se demandait ce qu'il ferait sans son « second père ».

Trois coups à la porte de la salle de réunion le fit relever la tête. Il lança un bref « Entrez ! » dans un ton salvateur. Pepper apparu, et la vue de la douce chevelure rousse soulagea le milliardaire. Quand elle venait, c'est le symbole l'informant qu'il allait bientôt retirer ses fesses du siège en cuir (qui, à défaut de le croire, n'était pas confortable).

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger monsieur Stark.

\- Faites mademoiselle Potts. Si vous venez c'est que cela est fort important.

\- C'est Peter, monsieur Stark.

Pas plus de mot, ni d'explication.

Le prénom cité résumait tout. Il se leva et boutonna sa veste, se fichant complètement des protestations.

\- Bien messieurs. Je vais devoir vous laisser entre les mains plus que capables d'Obadiah.

Il parcourut la salle à grandes enjambées et sorti avec soulagement. Il tendit la main et son amie lui plaça le combiné dans la paume (Tony avait une sainte horreur qu'on lui tende les choses).

\- Son institutrice, monsieur.

\- Merci (il porta le mobile à son oreille), Tony Stark.

\- _Monsieur Stark, je ne sais pas si votre secrétaire vous l'a dit, mais j'ai appelé l'hôpital avant de vous contacter. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous désirait, mais je-_

\- Ne tournez pas autour du pot je vous prie. (Il posa sa main sur le micro) Pepper, demandez à Happy de préparer la voiture, nous allons à l'hôpital.

\- _Ce n'est pas un malaise habituel, monsieur. Il n'a pas été déclenché par le stress. J'ai perdu Peter de vue durant la récréation. Gwendolyn et Jessica sont venues me prévenir que votre fils avait des difficultés. Il s'est fait rouer de coup_.

\- Pardon ?

Moment de silence.

Tony Stark ne demandait s'il devait hurler, balancer ou écraser le portable innocent et inoffensif. Peter n'était en rien un enfant bagarreur, de part sa condition physique et ses nombreux problèmes de santé. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il revenait avec quelques contusions ou des petits bleus.

\- _J'en prends toutes les responsabilités !_ balbutia l'institutrice précipitamment. _Et le groupe de garçons qui ont malmené votre enfant est chez le directeur. Ce dernier contact leurs parents_.

\- Faites venir leurs avocats.

\- _Je_ -

\- Ecoutez mademoiselle. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la santé de **mon** fils ne tient parfois qu'à un fil. Une simple dispute qui le fera pleurer n'est en rien comparable à un réglage de compte. Si jeune nous leur passons tout, les enfants n'apprendront jamais de leurs erreurs.

\- _Je comprends mais_ -

\- Mais **quoi** , mademoiselle ? Cette fois Peter est pris en charge. Mais s'il en avait été autrement, vous aurez fait quoi je vous prie ?

\- _Je… O-Oui, bien sûr. Je transmettrai monsieur Stark_.

Il raccrocha directement, avec un soupire des plus agacé. Et de manière étonnante pour les personnes ne le connaissant pas, il tremblait un peu, de peur.

\- Si ça continue, je vais le changer d'école. Des 'pertes' d'affaires, des 'pertes' de goûter, des bousculades dans les escaliers, dans le couloir et maintenant il se fait rouer de coups.

\- Vous le savez tout comme moi, Monsieur Stark. Peter ne supporterait pas de devoir changer d'établissement.

Oh que oui Tony savait ! Mieux que quiconque. Quand il avait reçu la garde du petit garçon, il l'avait avertit, qu'il devrait aller dans une de ces écoles d'enfants pour riches, où il y aurait une assistance médicale plus fournit qu'une simple infirmerie. Voire même le scolariser Peter chez lui, pour toujours avoir un œil protecteur sur lui. Le gamin avait pleuré longtemps, tellement longtemps à cette annonce, qu'il avait été dans l'obligation de garder un masque à oxygène pendant les jours qui ont suivit. Le milliardaire avait compris que l'établissement fréquenté par l'enfant représentait le dernier lien de son ancienne vie. L'époque où il a brutalement appris que Richard, n'avait le statut de père, que pour avoir signer un papier à la mairie. Où il a du faire face au décès de sa mère et de Richard. Où il a fallut lui faire comprendre que May et Ben le laissaient chez son père biologique, pas parce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, mais parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de payer ses multiples frais médicaux et les futures opérations. Un tas de changements, où la perte de ses amis pouvait briser encore un peu plus son petit cœur d'enfant.

Enfin… L'école représentait bien plus que les amis pour Peter. C'est le dernier lien qui le retenait à son ancienne vie. Une vie que l'enfant de bientôt dix ans réclamait de temps en temps, lors d'une forte fièvre, d'un rhume plus que tenace ou encore, après un horrible cauchemar.

\- Monsieur Stark ?

\- Oui, mademoiselle Potts ?

\- En deux ans… c'est la première fois que je vous entends appeler Peter « mon fils », en assistant sur le pronom. Vous l'avez toujours appelé Peter.

La femme vit ce maigre sourire, si heureux, si doux, si apaisé.

\- Ne lui dites pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie cet écart.

\- Vous m'avez confié des secrets bien plus importants que cela.

Ils ont sourit, avant de monter en voiture. Le voyage se passa en un silence confortable.

* * *

Une peluche lapine usée dans les mains, Tony Stark traversa le couloir coloré, laissant derrière lui une douce odeur de soupline. Pepper discutait avec le docteur et s'occupait de toute cette paperasse administrative dont son patron en détestait la simple existence. (Et s'en passerai bien).

Arrivé à la porte désirée, il toqua trois coups brefs. Il attendit un petit moment, avant d'ouvrir.

\- Hey _buddy_ !

Un petit gémissement fatigué lui répondit et une touffe de cheveux bruns apparue de sous la couverture blanche, suivit rapidement d'un visage blanc d'épuisement. En plus de différentes marques bleues voire violacées par endroit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé _buddy_ ?

\- 'Suis tombé… murmura le jeune garçon, T'as mon Bunniest ?

Un franc sourire éclaira son visage quand la peluche rejoint son bras valide de tout cathéter. Tony lui ébouriffa sa chevelure indisciplinée, caressant avec une douceur paternelle la joue enflammée. Le milliardaire s'accroupit à ses côtés, afin d'être à sa hauteur.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Je suis juste tombé.

\- Peter, je sais que l'on ne se fait pas ce genre de blessure en tombant dans les escaliers.

\- Moi si.

L'enfant posa son nez sur la tête de son lapin.

\- Je ne veux pas passer la nuit ici, même avec Bunniest…

\- Au vu des circonstances, peut-être devras-tu rester une nuit d'observation.

Le visage de Peter se froissa entre frayeur et tristesse.

\- Même si je reste avec toi, _buddy_ ?

L'enfant ne bouge pas, ses yeux cachés derrière l'une des oreilles de l'animal en peluche. Sa poitrine s'agite un peu, son rythme cardiaque grimpe sur le moniteur. Tony pose sa main sur son buste, il fait des petits cercles doux, sécurisants. En deux ans, il en a l'habitude, si ce n'est la technique. Il rassure le petit garçon, qui se calme, tout doucement.

\- Si les médecins veulent que tu restes ici, alors je resterai avec toi, toute la nuit. Je te raconterai aussi une histoire.

\- Tu dormiras avec moi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Le sourire réapparu sur le visage juvénile. Il se déplaça un peu vers la droite, laissant une place suffisante à l'adulte. Ce dernier défit ses chaussures, retira sa veste et se glissa sur le matelas inconfortable, qui, cependant, devient la meilleure des couchettes, quand Peter vint se coller contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Malgré qu'il fourra son pouce dans sa bouche (et donc, le risque de se retrouver avec des traces de bave sur sa chemise), il ne dit rien, lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Ce n'était pas eux. Je le jure.

\- Peter…

\- Non papa. Je t'assure, ils n'ont rien fait.

Tony Stark sentit sa gorge se serrer de bonheur et de fierté. Il ne répondit pas, s'accommodant du poids léger sur son torse.

* * *

Au sein de Stark Industries, sans Obadiah, Tony ne s'en sortirai pas. Dans sa vie de tous les jours, sans Pepper, Tony serait surement déjà mort de faim : voyant qu'il ne sortait pas de la chambre, la jeune secrétaire s'est chargée de rappeler l'école, de donner les nouvelles reçues par le médecin et à organiser un nouveau rendez-vous pour la semaine d'après. Un temps suffisant pour que Peter se remette sur pied et que ses bleus commencent à se résorber.

Dispensé de cours, le petit garçon avait passé son temps dans le laboratoire de son père, à fabriquer avec lui un petit robot. Tony a essayé à mainte fois de le refaire parler sur l'évènement, sans avoir de précision et autre chose qu'un « _ce n'est pas eux_ ».

Il ne changeait pas plus de disque aujourd'hui, devant le directeur de l'école, en face d'un groupe de garçons, de leurs parents et de leur avocat.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas eux. dit-il d'une voix blanche, les yeux sur ses genoux

Pepper échangea un regard avec son patron. Le milliardaire contient un soupire de lassitude. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son enfant.

\- Peter, d'autres enfants disent que c'est ce groupe qui t'a roué de coups.

\- Je suis tombé dans l'escalier, ils ont juste voulu voir comment j'allais. C'est tout.

Ce fut au tour des autres enfants de s'entre regarder, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Il n'y a pas d'escaliers au milieu de la cours ! murmura le directeur

\- C'est très important…

\- Je t'assure, ils n'ont rien fait. Rien du tout.

\- Tu me l'assures ?

\- Oui papa. Ils ne m'ont rien fait.

\- Je vous demande un instant. murmura Stark en soulevant son fils pour le porter contre sa hanche

Il sorti du bureau du directeur et s'éloigna de quelques pas, pour s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète puisse entendre la future discussion.

\- _Buddy_ , c'est important que tu dises qu'ils t'ont fait ça.

\- Je n'ai pas envie.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas envie ?

\- Parce que même avec un procès, ils continueront, tu sais ? Alors que si je leur évite cela, ils ne me feront plus rien. Oncle Ben me dit toujours que je dois faire de mes ennemis mes amis. J'ai quelque chose contre eux, même si je ne le sors pas maintenant.

Soit il regardait trop de films, soit il en avait vraiment dans sa tête. L'enfant entoura le cou de son père biologique et déposa sa tête sous son menton. Il joua avec le nœud de la cravate noire.

\- Tu as de la fièvre.

\- Je suis fatigué…

\- Nous allons rentrer alors.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas dit ce qu'on t'a fait ?

Peter sursauta, fermant ses petits poings sur la chemise de coton blanche. Un frémissement de frayeur traversa son corps. Il tourna la tête vers la porte du directeur, sur Eugène, dit Flash. La petite brute de l'école. Celui qui le tourmentait le plus, mais qui, au contraire, lui faisait aussi le plus de peine.

\- Tu peux te venger, alors pourquoi tu l'fais pas ? répéta le petit caïd

\- Tu avoues donc l'avoir roué de coups avec tes petits copains ? siffla Tony

Flash se tortille. Il ne répond pas.

Silence gênant. Jusqu'à ce que Peter ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

\- T'as déjà des problèmes avec tes parents. Si je dis ce que tu as fais, ça sera pire, pas vrai ?

Flash ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer directement (Tony eut un sourire satisfait que cette petite tête têtue ne l'ouvre pas plus !).

\- Alors tu m'en dois une. Tu ne me frappes plus et je ne dirai rien. Tu me frappes ou un de tes amis me frappe alors je te dénoncerai. J'en prends mon père à témoins !

Tony n'était plus celui qui se laissait faire, ou se laissait marcher sur les pieds. Avec l'entreprise Stark Industrie, il était devenu un petit tyran sur les affaires. Quand il voulait une chose, peu importe les moyens, il l'obtenait. Alors oui, il aurait pu utiliser ce que venait de dire Peter contre Flash et sa bande, envoyer les garnements dans un foyer correctionnel et salir la réputation de leurs parents. Oui, il aurait pu. Il l'aurait fait.

Mais Peter avait dit « mon père », il l'avait appelé une nouvelle fois « papa » dans la même journée, dans la même heure. Alors il laissait passer cette exception. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette chance et cette confiance que Peter lui donnait. Alors Tony lui laissait cette occasion.

\- On est d'accord Flash ?

\- Je…

\- Si tu veux pas, je change ma déposition. déclara le plus menu d'une voix terriblement fluette

\- D'accord…

Et Peter sourit. Un vrai sourire lumineux, dénué de peur et de retenu. Un sourire prêt à partir vers un avenir plus lumineux.

\- **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued -

* * *

Et voici le premier chapitre finit !

Alors, pour celles et ceux qui se posent des questions, Peter ira nettement mieux après la morsure de l'araignée, que je citerai dans quelques chapitres (le dernier ou l'avant dernier, probablement).

Bunniest vient de 'Bunny' et du superlatif 'iest'. Je sus fière de mes néologismes, qui, selon mon presseur d'expression écrite et orale, des actes de barbarismes.

Le prochain chapitre ? '13 ans' !

Sur ce, mes chers amis, je vous dis à très bientôt !

Et passez toutes et tous de bonnes fêtes !


	2. 13 ans - Partie I

Hey !

Voici le second opus de _Dessine-moi une famille_. Coupé en deux car je suis décidément bloquée à un passage, qui va me demander beaucoup de temps à la conception, puis à l'écriture. Un passage dont j'aimerai l'avis d'une amie qui m'aide à organiser mes idées.  
Car ce chapitre se situe pendant _Iron Man_ , le premier opus. Mon but n'est pas de réécrire le film dans sa globalité, mais d'en extraire des moments et d'y intégrer Peter. Ce qui, par moment, pose problème. Je risque donc d'avoir ce même problème pour _Iron Man 2_.  
Et pour simple information, je stopperai entre _Avengers_ (le premier film) et _The Amazing Spider Man_ (jusqu'à la moitié du second film environ, sans tout reprendre). Je prévoie aussi un 'chapitre bonus' entre la rencontre de Tony et de Peter. Qui risquera de mettre du temps à arriver (d'où la raison pour laquelle ce 'chapitre bonus' n'est pas le premier chapitre).

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre et je vous dis à très bientôt !

PS : pour ceux qui lisent _Genetics_ _ **ED**_ , le chapitre 4 est en très bonne voie d'écriture (Champagne !).

* * *

 **Dessine-moi une famille**

Chapitre 2, partie I : 13 ans

* * *

\- Vous avez de la famille ?

\- Oui, et je les reverrai quand je partirai d'ici. Et vous Stark ?

 _Peter a grommelé dans sa barbe totalement inexistante à l'annonce de son départ pour l'Afghanistan. Il a fait la tête un petit moment, avant de murmurer timidement :_

 _\- Mais tu seras de retour pour mon concours de science, hein ?_

 _Tony a stoppé ses mouvements, tout en retirant ses lunettes et reposa son fer à souder._

 _\- Bien sûr que je serais là ! Tu me prends pour qui ? C'est vrai qu'il y a trois ans j'ai commis un impair, mais c'est finit. Je t'assure. Je prends l'avion mardi pour l'Afghanistan, je fais ma présentation, pendant ta journée de mercredi, et si le vol retour se passe bien, moi je serai là vendredi et ton concours de lundi. Je serais là sans faute. De même pour ta greffe. J'ai pris congé pour la semaine d'après, rien que pour toi._

 _Même si l'adolescent fit une grimace à la mention de l'opération à venir, les phrases rassurantes sur la présence de l'adulte pour les deux futurs événements, l'aider à retrouver rapidement son souvenir. Il finit par se caller dans ses bras. Bien qu'après leurs sept ans de vie commune, tous deux n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de contact. Mais s'en était devenu indispensable. Pour chacun d'eux._

 _\- Et tu vas présenter quoi ?_

 _\- Si tu viens, tu le verras par toi-même ! nargua Peter avec un sourire, Tu fais quoi toi ?_

 _Tony a rit, refusant à son tour de dévoiler son travail actuel. Ils se sont lancés dans une petite querelle. Mais Peter a vite été rattrapé par sa dure réalité des choses. L'ingénieur s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. L'inquiétude, le sang qui coule sur les lèvres craquelées de l'adolescent et la douleur dans le bas de son dos qui l'oblige à devoir s'allonger. Avec le temps, sa santé empire. Drastiquement, sans que rien ne le soulage réellement._

Oui, il s'en souvient, comme les autres moments de la vie du jeune garçon. Sa présence chaleureuse, son sourire innocent, ses larmes de frayeur et sa simple envie de profiter de sa vie qu'il sait indéniablement courte. Il prend un temps pour répondre à Yinsen.

\- Oui, j'ai un petit garçon.

\- Vous avez quelque chose alors. sourit le médecin avec une certaine lueur tendre dans le regard, Le plus beau des cadeaux que le monde peut offrir, même à un homme comme vous.

\- Oui. C'est un garçon intelligent.

\- Comme son père... commenta l'afghan, Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Treize ans.

\- Ce n'est plus qu'un simple petit garçon. Même si nos enfants resteront à jamais nos bébés quoi qu'il arrive. Je comprends. Il en est de même avec ma petite princesse.

Un court silence s'installa. Tony joua distraitement avec les dés. L'ingénier avait faillit à sa promesse : ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il le savait. Mais pour Peter c'était tout autre. Surtout que Tony n'avait aucune idée précise sur le temps passé ici : sans lumière, impossible de se repérer. Son enfant s'était surement déjà fait opéré. Pepper est certainement resté à ses côtés. Mais Pepper n'est pas Tony. Pepper n'a pas fait à Peter la promesse d'être là. Tony, lui, si.

\- J'ai peur pour lui. murmura l'entrepreneur

\- Il doit vous attendre, Stark.

\- Peter est malade, Yinsen. Gravement. J'ai peur de ne plus le voir une fois rentré au pays.

Peut-être à cause de sa vocation, l'afghan se redressa un peu, prenant un intérêt certain. Cela ne dérangea pas l'ingénieur. Il vidait son esprit angoissé. Il se rassurait tant bien que mal. Il parla un moment, laissant Yinsen commenter, proposer de possibles alternatives au traitement, évoquer quelques possibles autres maladies. Et les membres des 10 anneaux sont arrivés, coupant court à leur conversation. Ils n'en ont pas reparlés, ils n'en ont pas eut le temps.

Pas jusqu'à l'évasion. Pas jusqu'à ce que Yinsen ne soit gravement blessé.

\- Ne gâchez pas votre vie. Profitez de ce qui vous ait offert. Profitez de votre fils, donnez tout l'amour qu'il mérite... Oui, tout l'amour…

. . .

Tony est resté silencieux durant le voyage du retour. D'une part à cause de la fatigue accumulée des trois derniers mois (trois mois ! Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde avoir été absent si longtemps…), à cause des antalgiques pour son épaule blessée et pour ne pas à répondre aux questions plus ou moins gênantes de Rhodes.

Il a écouté d'une oreille indiscrète les discutions des militaires, réalisant à peine.

Le milliardaire rentrait chez lui, il allait retrouver son fils, ses amis, sa maison, son lit, sa vie d'avant. Comme si rien ne lui était arrivé. Sa gorge se noua un peu, une subite envie de vomir lui brula la gorge. Le brun avait vu des soldats se faire tuer, des hommes se faire torturer, un ami mourir pour l'aider et on allait bientôt lui demander d'oublier. Comment pouvait-il faire au juste ? Comment oublier ces images sanglantes, ces bruits constants ? Comment oublier cette peur qui vous tarie l'estomac, à vous empêcher de fermer les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, à sursauter au moindre bruit suspect ? Comment vivre normalement après tout cela ?

\- Nous n'allons pas tarder à atterrir Tony.

\- Je sais Rodey.

\- Ce sera plus confortable assit, le temps que l'avion de pose.

\- Ouais…

Il s'est laissé faire. Il a laissé son vieil ami le lever pour l'asseoir sur cette chaise roulante, maintenue par quelques sangles sur le sol. Il fallut avouer que son dos préférait la matière du fauteuil que le banc. Le milliardaire se maudit pourquoi ne pas y avoir réfléchit plus tôt ?

Sa main libre se serra contre l'accoudoir quand ça se mit à secouer un peu.

\- Bon retour chez toi… murmura le militaire en posant une main sur l'épaule intacte

\- Merci mon pote.

\- Une équipe médicale t'attend sur le sol. Pour un check up complet.

\- Ouais, ouais. Renvoie-les, je ne veux pas voir la devanture d'un hôpital d'ici plusieurs mois.

\- Tony…

\- Je veux être libre de mes mouvements, de mes déplacements… répliqua le philanthrope tout en poursuivant en détachant chaque syllabe, Je n'irai pas à l'hôpital !

Son ami sembla capituler.

Tony découvrit qu'il n'en fut rien une fois l'avion posé et ouvert. Il pesta, renvoya d'un coup de main agacé les ambulanciers. L'homme avait d'autre projet, tout se bousculant dans sa tête. Il avait tellement de chose à faire. Manger quelque chose de gras et de dégelasse pour la santé. Annoncer le futur de son entreprise, rassurer Pepper mais _surtout_ (au que oui, _**surtout**_ ), il devait voir Peter. Le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était désolé et qu'à présent, il serait toujours là pour lui.

\- On a les yeux rouges. On pleurait son patron disparu ? murmura-t-il avec un rien de sourire

Il aimerait serrer Pepper aussi dans ses bras. Retirer ses horribles larmes de ses yeux. Pourquoi il se retient ? Il ne sait guère. Il suppose que c'est par soucis de convenance. Mais une chose fut sûre : son sourire d'ange lui mit un baume au cœur.

\- Des larmes de joie. J'ai horreur de chercher du boulot.

\- Les vacances sont finit. Et vos projets aussi, mademoiselle Potts.

Il lui tapota le bras, lui intimant alors silencieusement de le suivre.

Après la joie de revoir Pepper, ce fut celle de se retrouver derrière Happy. Il était avec eux. Il se sentait en sécurité avec eux. Loin des soldats armés, loin de l'Afghanistan, loin de tout danger. En sécurité. Du moins, il l'espérait.

\- Où ça monsieur ?

\- A l'hôpital le plus proche Happy.

\- Non !

\- Non ? Il faut que vous alliez à l'hôpital Tony.

\- Non, c'est une réponse claire. Je n'ai aucune obligation, commença-t-il en montant le ton de quoi couper sa secrétaire, Je vis en captivité depuis trois mois et j'ai besoin de plusieurs choses. De plein de choses. Des cheeseburgers et je dois voir Peter. Je veux une conférence de presse aussi, mais avant tout, je dois voir Peter, je veux voir mon fils, Pepper, vous comprenez ? Je _dois_ le voir. Alors Pepper, Happy, je rentre à la maison, par un détour au McDonald le plus proche, et retrouver mon petit Peter.

Il eut le dernier mot –comme toujours. À son plus grand soulagement.

. . .

Tony s'était irrévocablement tendu lorsque la voix du McDrive retentit pour demander leur commande. Le grésillement de l'appareil lui évoquant bien trop de mauvaises pensées et son épuisement ne l'aidait pas à distinguer la réalité aux souvenirs trop frais.

Il commanda une cinquantaine de cheeseburgers, les plus gros disponibles, avec un supplément de fromage. Après réflexion (et n'ayant pas à regarder sur sa dépense), il demanda quelques portion de frites. Peter aimait ces frites-là, molles à l'intérieur et croustillantes à l'extérieur*. Même si ce genre de frites bien grasses n'était pas vraiment recommandé pour sa santé. M'enfin. Une petite exception pour ce jour exceptionnel ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Servit, Tony n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se permettre de dévorer un burger en quelques coups de dents, manquant de s'étouffer par la même occasion. Le milliardaire avait peut-être un palais fin, habitué au champagne, aux caviars… mais pour lui, rien ne valait une bonne malbouffe pour se sentir un peu mieux, un peu monsieur tout le monde.

\- Comment va Peter ? chuchota-t-il entre deux bouchés de son troisième hamburger coupant ainsi le ronronnement continu du moteur

\- Il s'est fait opérer plus tôt. Juste après qu'il est apprit pour votre enlèvement. Le choc a aggravé les choses. Si maintenant Peter se porte bien, il déprime beaucoup. Benjamin, May ainsi que Flash et moi-même essayons de lui changer les idées, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Tony sentit sa mâchoire se contracter. Un court instant, son quatrième burger eut un goût bien fade. Le fils Thompson lui donnait toujours des frissons à cause des événements d'il y a quatre ans. L'ingénieur ne comprenait pas comment d'ennemis les deux enfants étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, si ce n'était plus parfois. Oui, il savait l'expression que Ben avait donnée à Peter. « _Fait de tes ennemis tes amis._ » Ou quelque chose qui sonnait comme ça en tout cas.

Quelques jours après la réunion au bureau du proviseur, Peter avait eut quelques différends avec certain des garçons fautifs. Contre toute attente, c'est le petit Eugène qui est venu à sa rescousse. À renfort de coups de poing. Soi-disant pour le remercier de ne pas les avoir dénoncés (chose que ses anciens camarades n'avaient pas compris et absolument pas pris au sérieux). Depuis, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, surtout pour les devoirs de sciences. (Tony n'était pas jaloux. Non. Non. … Ou peut-être un peu, si. … Ouais, beaucoup trop en fait. La seule chose que le milliardaire devait à Flash, ce fut sa faculté de s'adapter à cette maladie sans nom et de devenir l'infirmier scolaire, de sortie et personnel de Peter. Avec Flash dans les parages, Tony était toujours plus tranquille. Mais toujours un peu plus jaloux…)

\- Je lui ai dis que vous seriez bientôt là. Mais je pense que Peter n'est prêt à y croire que lorsque vous serez à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ? continua-t-il bien que soupçonnant la réponse

\- Il n'a pas dormit de la nuit, il s'est endormit sur Flash. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le réveiller.

\- J'ai bien fait de prendre cette quantité de cheeseburgers…

Peter n'apprécierait pas que Flash se fasse renvoyer. Même si, entre nous, Tony adorerait envoyer valser le blond d'un coup de pied dans le derrière. Rancune un jour ? Rancune toujours !

. . .

\- Petey… Petey ! souffla Flash en secouant l'épaule de son ami, Hey, Petey !

Son camarade grogna un peu, tourna un peu plus son visage sous le plaid crème, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Le blond eut un petit sourire. Peter était une véritable marmotte lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Il n'arrêta pas pour autant, jusqu'à réussir à l'usurper des bras de Morphée.

\- Allez Petey… Faut que tu te lèves.

\- Nan… Laisse-moi dormir Eugène !

Petit silence. Flash releva ses manches, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Personne ne l'appelait Eugène. _Personne_ ! Il s'occupa dans un premier temps de jeter le plaid à l'autre bout du canapé. Peter glapit comme une souris et se roula encore plus en boule. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de souffler, que des doigts impies vinrent sur son corps dans l'unique but de le chatouiller.

Essayant d'être résistant pendant un temps, le corps fin se mit à se tortiller dans tous les sens, pouffant de rire. Peter avait de quoi respirer. Aucune inquiétude à se faire sur cela. Flash avait la technique. Il prenait toujours en compte sa maladie sans pour autant le traiter comme une petite chose fragile qui ne pouvait rien faire sans manquer de se briser au moindre effort. Le petit brun lui en était incroyablement reconnaissant.

\- Okay. Okay. Je vais me lever.

\- Il serait peut-être temps en effet ! Depuis quand on se lève à midi hein ?

Peter leva ses pupilles vers Flash qui lui sourit tranquillement et lui fit un signe de la tête vers la porte du salon. Hésitant, le jeune se redressa sur ses coudes et se retourna lentement. Sa respiration se coupa et des larmes de joie vinrent envahir ses yeux jusqu'à en déborder. Un autre sourire lui répondit. Un autre sourire rassurant. Le vrai sourire et non dans un simple rêve.

Il manqua de s'emmêler les jambes dans celles de son camarade, Peter se redressa et alla se jeter dans les bras de Tony. Son père ferma le sien dans son dos.

\- Je suis là Peter. Je serai toujours là Peter. Je ne te quitterai plus. Plus jamais. Je te le promets.

L'adolescent ne put qu'hoqueter son accord, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à la chemise de son père. Il avait des tonnes de questions à lui poser. Mais ça pouvait attendre un moment. Le temps de leur retrouvaille.

Ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils désiraient maintenant.

. . .

\- Mademoiselle Potts ?

La secrétaire sursauta violement et manqua de faire tomber ses quelques documents. Elle garda néanmoins son sourire et laissa Tony continuer son chemin. Il avait bien le droit à un petit moment avec son enfant.

\- Je peux vous parler un moment ?

\- Euh… Je… Oui ? se risqua-t-elle

\- Je ne suis pas journaliste si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. dit-il avec un petit sourire, Je suis l'agent Phil Coulson du bureau stratégique, habilité, intervention, exécution et logistique défensive.

Il lui tendit sa carte de visite. Légèrement déroutée, elle l'accepta en murmurant :

\- Pourquoi faire simple…

\- Je sais, on me le dit souvent et nous y travaillons.

Pepper hocha la tête, fuyant un peu le regard pesant de l'homme. Elle chercha un moment ses mots et se reprit rapidement.

\- Nous avons été approché par la défense : FBI, CIA et-

\- Nous sommes indépendants, mademoiselle Potts. Dont un rôle beaucoup plus spécifique. Et nous devons débriefer monsieur Stark à propos des modalités de son évasion. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Elle ouvrit un moment la bouche, pour la refermer.

\- Je comprends que ce soit urgent pour vous. Mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux lui laisser le temps de respirer. Qu'il s'en remette.

\- Je comprends parfaitement et mon supérieur s'y attendait.

\- Je ne manquerai pas de vous donner un rendez-vous dans les meilleurs délais. Soyez-en assuré.

\- Je vous en remercie. Mademoiselle Potts.

Il la salua distraitement.

\- Agent…

Pepper n'eut pas le temps de regarder la carte pour saluer cet étrange personnage. Il venait de disparaître aussi vite qu'il avait jaillit derrière elle.

La secrétaire de Stark Industries se mordit les lèvres : Tony était rentré. Oui. Mais à quel prix ?

* * *

\- **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued –

* * *

A la revoyure ! ^^

* La dernière fois que je suis allée au McDo, elles étaient ainsi, ce qui est rare, c'est vrai. Mais je trouve qu'elles sont géniales comme ça !


	3. 13 ans - Partie II

J'ai tourné le problème dans ma tête. Dois-je prendre toutes les scènes clefs, ou celles qui m'arrangent ? Après un long débat, ma découverte de _Library Wars_ , mes moments de folies sur _Twilight Princess HD_ , mes exams, mon stage et mon mémoire, la réponse m'apparue clairement : récrire les scènes là où j'ai de l'inspiration.

Désolée s'il n'y a pas toutes les scènes que vous attendiez. Qui sait, je pourrais les rajouter plus tard ?

* * *

 **Dessine-moi une famille**

Chapitre 2, Partie II : 13 ans

* * *

Tony pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Peter n'avait jamais pu sentir Obadiah. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Dans ses mauvais jours, l'adolescent maronnait que l'homme avait « une tête de con ». Flash le suivait dans ses propos, mais jamais devant le dénommé ni face à monsieur Stark.

Obadiah avait paru faussement attristé par la disparition de Tony et presque trop heureux de retrouver les rennes de Stark Industries. L'aîné savait faire les faux sourires aux journalistes. Et Peter connaissait tous les faux sourires. Un peu à cause de son passé.

Les faux sourires des médecins, pour lui dire qu'il allait guérir rapidement, alors que ce ne serait pas le cas. Les faux sourires des parents d'élèves qui le prenaient en pitié. Le faux sourire du chirurgien qui affirmait qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de greffe pour le restant de ses jours. Les faux sourires des assistantes sociales qui le consolaient en lui promettant que sa mère allait bientôt revenir. Les faux sourires (hypocrites) des hommes d'affaires. Et les faux sourires d'Obadiah.

Peter se souvient surtout du sourire d'Obadiah qui accompagnait son « _Un fils Tony ? Voilà qui est merveilleux ! Et regardez-moi cela, il a la même intelligence que son papa dans ses petits yeux brun_ » voulait surtout dire « _Laisse ce morveux où tu l'as trouvé_ ». Depuis, Peter jugeait que le vieux avait une tête de con. Point.

Il lui lança à peine un regard lorsque ce dernier entra, une boîte à pizza dans les mains. L'adolescent resta contre Pepper à pianoter sur son portable.

_ Tu n'es pas collé à ton père toi ?

Au manque de réponse, la secrétaire rousse s'empressa de répondre avec un sourire crispé :

_ Il manipule des produits dont il est allergique.  
_ C'est ce que Tony dit.  
_ Papa ne _me_ ment jamais.

Pepper lui tapota la tête et le plus jeune se rembrunit, visiblement vexé de ne pas jeter plus de venin. Il se leva assez difficilement, vola une part de pizza sans dire merci et pris la direction du laboratoire de son père afin de l'avertir de la présence d'Obadiah. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait jouer avec Dum-e.

_ Ce gamin à un sale caractère. Encore une mauvaise nouvelle sur sa santé ?  
_ Entre autre… éluda Pepper

Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter lança une flopée de juron, visiblement hors de lui. C'était bien la première fois que son père lui interdisait numériquement l'accès au laboratoire. Jarvis cru bon de préciser que le jeune homme devait revoir son outrageux vocabulaire. L'IA prévient aussi son père de la visite d'Obadiah.

La réunion se passa rapidement. Peter en fut exclu et il en fut bien heureux.

Il retrouva le sourire lorsque Tony revint, l'informant qu'il avait besoin de lui pour le moteur de l'un de ses voitures. Les moments à deux, avec les mains dans la mécanique, le jeune adorait cela.

. . .

_ Tout sera prêt dans 5 heures, monsieur Stark.  
_ Ne m'attends pas trésors !  
_ Si je puis me permettre, monsieur Stark, peut-être devriez-vous prévenir monsieur Parker.

Le milliardaire s'arrête de marché, posant sur la table la poche de glaçons.

_ Il n'est pas avec Eugène ?  
_ Monsieur Parker est dans sa chambre avec lui. Ils semblaient plus au calme.

Tony grogne dans sa barbe. Il aime de moins en moins le fils Thompson. Bon. Il est fautif, c'est vrai. À s'occuper exclusivement de la fabrication de son armure, il a passé un peu moins de temps avec Peter.

Il prit les escaliers menant aux chambres.

_ Que font-ils ?  
_ Ils jouent à un jeu-vidéo.  
_ Je croyais qu'ils devaient faire leur devoir de sciences...  
_ Vous pourrez leur poser la question vous-même, monsieur Stark.

L'ingénieur fait une grimace. Allons bon. Voilà que son intelligence artificielle adorée rentre en pleine crise adolescente.

En approchant de la chambre, il entend des éclats de voix joyeuses. Ça lui fait plaisir d'entendre ces cris bouffés par la joie. (À défaut de ne pas être tout le temps, il lui permet d'avoir des amis, ce qu'Howard ne permettait pas, du moins, pas vraiment.)

Il entrouvre la porte. Les deux garçons sont sur le lit, à plat ventre, fixant la télé et les mains sur les manettes. Du moins, Flash aide Peter à appuyer sur toutes les touches en même temps tout en étant à moitié avachit sur lui. Le brun houspille l'autre de ne pas lui venir suffisamment en aide tandis que le blond se moque gentiment du premier. Tony attend que la partie sur laquelle ils sont soit terminée pour entrer :

_ Je vois que ça travaille dur !

Eugène se tend un peu alors que Peter sourit.

_ On a finit. Tout est sur le bureau.

Tony s'en approche, plus par moquerie. Le milliardaire est parfaitement conscient que son gamin est studieux et ne mentira jamais sur ce point. Il survole les écritures juvéniles, s'attardent un peu sur les calculs. Eugène est toujours tendu (tant mieux !).

Les jeunes adolescents rechargent une partie en silence. Peter baisse le niveau de difficulté sans que son ami ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, noyant la pièce dans un doux silence (outre la chanson provenant de la télé et le bruissement des pages).

_ Papa ?  
_ Hum ?  
_ On a entendu les alarmes de tes voitures. Tu as fait exploser quoi cette fois ?

 _J'ai fabriqué une armure, je peux voler avec. Je suis juste tombé, défonçant le plafond par la même occasion._ Mouais. Bof. Trop dangereux. Il allait l'inquiéter pour rien. Ou lui faire imaginer des choses. Voire les deux. À treize ans, on a un cerveau un peu trop actif au goût des parents.

_ Dum-e a fait tomber des produits chimiques. Tout simplement.  
_ Dum-e a bon dos.

Effectivement, ce petit robot avait bon dos. Toutes les conneries de Tony retombées sur le dos de la pauvre machine.

_ Tu veux quelque chose ?  
_ Hum ? répéta Tony  
_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
_ Je te laisse les clefs de la maison. Je reviens dans 5 petites heures. Pas de galipettes sauvages ni de fêtes improvisées et tu prends bien ton traitement. Je peux vous faire confiance ?

Peter roule des yeux, secoue sa tignasse et se redresse après avoir poussé le fils Thompson (toujours autant tendu lorsque Tony est dans le coin). Il quitte son matelas et va réclamer un câlin gratuit, qu'il reçoit avec un supplément de tapotes sur la tête.

_ Seulement si tu ne rentres pas imbibé d'alcool, ni avec une fille. _Deal_ ?  
_ _Deal_.

Tony conclu le marché par un baiser sur le front de son gamin.

_ Thompson tu connais la chanson.  
_ Oui, monsieur Stark.

Il ébouriffe les cheveux de son enfant, déjà reparti s'allonger sur le lit, manette en main. Avant de fermer la porte, il déclare tout de même :

_ L'exercice 2 de chimie est à refaire ! Et entièrement !

Les adolescents ont gémit de concert. L'exercice 2 était le plus long, en plus d'être le plus dur. Tony a rit, tout simplement.

Malheureusement pour le milliardaire, même rentrée plus tôt, il s'absenta pour plus longtemps, ne laissant qu'un mot d'excuse sans explication.

Pour être vexée, Peter le fut. Surtout que Pepper ne put lui fournir la moindre explication. Il fut acerbe dans ces propos avec tout le monde.

Alors oui, lorsque son père revint dans son atelier sans dessus-dessous, dans une armure impactée de balles… Peter eut du mal à sortir quoi que ce soit. Ni même à se sentir en colère.

. . .

La nuit où Obadiah agressa Tony, Peter dormait d'un sommeil de plomb. Si bien caché que celui qu'il considérait comme un hypocrite ne le chercha pas longtemps. Si bien endormit à cause de son traitement, qu'il n'entendit pas son père l'appeler.

. . .

_ _Allume ta télé, sur n'importe quelle chaîne info !  
_ _ Mais pourquoi ? répond l'adolescent dans un état léthargique

Peter a du mal à garder ses paupières ouvertes ainsi qu'émerger d'un lourd sommeil réparateur. La voix pressée, et donc perchée, de Gwen l'oblige néanmoins à se lever de son lit douillé.

_ _Allume je te dis !  
_ _ C'est la fin du monde ? ose-t-il  
_ _Mieux !_

Il se masse la nuque, réprime un bâillement. Qu'est-ce qui peut être mieux que la fin du monde ? Sincèrement ?

Ses volets s'ouvrent lentement, le laissant s'habituer progressivement à la lumière extérieure.

_ Jarvis ?  
_ Oui monsieur Parker ?  
_ Jar', pour toi c'est simplement « Peter ».  
_ Bien sûr, monsieur Parker.

L'adolescent roule des yeux face à l'ardeur de l'intelligence artificielle à ne pas obéir. Son amie s'esclaffe à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Peux-tu m'allumer la télé ? Une chaîne info, au hasard.

Un écran s'allume sur le mur d'en face.

Son téléphone lui échappe des mains tandis que les informations du jour défilent sous ses yeux encore embués de sommeil. Muet, probablement sous le choc, il met un temps pour réaliser.

Il remercie Gwen de lui avoir conseillé de rester assit.

D'un certain point de vu, il s'était douté que son père disparaissait dans son laboratoire pour une bonne raison. Mais là… _là_ … c'était…trop ou énorme, possiblement les deux, voire même quelques degré en plus.

Peter n'a pas la force de se pincer, ni même le courage de se lever, descendre dans la cuisine dans le but de se renverser un bol de glaçons sur la tête, avec l'infime espoir que l'information ne soit qu'un ramassis complet de conneries. Une bonne comédie à caméra cachée, par exemple. Cependant, connaissant son père et les idées farfelues de ce dernier, tout collé. Tout. Absolument _tout_. **T.O.U.T** !

_ Monsieur Parker, je vous déconseille d'aller en cours aujourd'hui.  
_ Oui… Oui… C'est une bonne initiative Jarvis, une bonne initiative.

Les journalistes allaient être encore pendus à leur porte.

Tout le monde souhaitait le plus de détail. Franchement ? Peter les comprenait.

Tony Stark est Iron Man.

_ Tony Stark est Iron Man… souffle-t-il pour digérer la nouvelle

Il en saisit l'ampleur et les futures conséquences.

_ Oh mon dieu… Jarvis ! Jarvis !  
_ Oui monsieur Parker ?  
_ Mon père est Iron Man !  
_ Vraisemblablement, monsieur Parker.  
_ Trouve-moi une pelle, c'est sa connerie de trop !

Il avait raison, dans un certain point. Sa vie sociale était déjà en péril lorsque son père apparaissait en simple milliardaire-playboy. Alors si maintenant, ce dernier apparaissait en tant que l'homme d'acier playboy et milliardaire, le pauvre garçon ne pourrait vraiment plus faire un pas à l'extérieur de la maison. Aucun.

Et puis, la télévision se coupa, son téléphone suivit comme les autres appareils électroniques de la maison.

_ Jarvis ?

Le courant ne revenant étrangement pas, le jeune s'extirpa de son lit. Pied nu, enfilant rapidement un pull, il sorti de sa chambre, vers le générateur. Rien n'avait changé.

_ Jarvis ? murmura-t-il d'une voix angoissée

Après un temps, l'adolescent recommença, avançant lentement dans chacune des pièces.

_ Jarvis ?  
_ Je sais que le stresse n'est pas bon pour vous, je vous demanderai donc de garder votre calme, monsieur Parker.

La peur lui noua la gorge et lui bloqua sa respiration. Une main forte le saisit par le bras, l'empêchant de s'écrouler au sol. La même personne le guida lentement vers l'un des canapés et lui donna son inhalateur.

Peter s'en servit histoire de ne pas aggraver sa crise. Il fixa l'homme à ses côtés droit dans les yeux. Du moins, dans l'œil.

La respiration revenue à la normal, il osa murmurer quelques mots d'une voix un peu trop râpeuse à son goût :

_ Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait de Jarvis ? On ne vous a jamais appris à toquer ?

L'homme eut un rictus amusé.

_ Je connais votre père, monsieur Parker. Il ne fait rien comme tout le monde.  
_ Ça ne me dit pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici…  
_ Je suis Nick Fury, directeur du SHIELD. Et votre père entrant dans un univers plus grand, je viens lui parler des Avengers et du projet initiative.

 _Holy Shit_. Il n'y eut qu'à cela que le jeune parvint à penser, sombrant lentement vers l'inconscience.

Fury l'allongea. Bon, le fils s'était fait. Ne restait plus qu'à parler au père.

Les somnifères n'étaient là que pour empêcher le cadet à poser trop de questions.

* * *

\- **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued -

* * *

Ouais, je suis méchante sur la fin.

J'aime ce chapitre, même si je reste assez réservée. Je ne pense pas écrire quelque chose de meilleur. Surtout que, voilà. Regarder Iron Man en boucle commence un peu à m'ennuyer. C'est drôle de connaitre les répliques des personnes un temps. Là, c'est juste un peu agaçant T-T' Nan mais, mon mémoire me tue à petit feu, aussi.

Suite : 14 ans.

De gros bisous et à bientôt !

Petit 'spoil'. Quand j'attaquerai le chapitre sur Avengers, je vais surtout me situer vers la fin. Et il y aura Loki. Et voui ! Bisous mes p'tits loulous

PS : Pour ceux qui suivent GeneticsED, j'ai une ch'tite mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Mon ordi a planté, et j'ai perdu le prochain chapitre. Du coup, du coup, la suite est prévu, mais je ne sais pas pour quand exactement. Grosses excuses...


End file.
